Mi nueva madre
by Solaris30002
Summary: !ACTUALIZACION 7! REGRESAMOS! Kei comienza a vivir sus fantasias sexuales con su nueva "Madre" en un vagon del metro atestado de gente.
1. Chapter 1

Onegai Teacher.

Mi nueva Madre.

Capitulo 1.- La llegada

Kei Kuzanawi vivia el sueño de todo adolescente de su edad. A sus 16 años es se consideraba el joven mas afortunado del japon al estar casado con una bellisma mujer de 20 años y que aparte de tener un sexual y porovacativo cuerpo !Era ni mas ni menos de otro planeta!

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad para la joven pareja, ya que por la inexperencia en el plano intimo y la timidez de ambos les ira muy dificil llegar al momento supremo del amor, es decir intimar en la cama.

Kei comprendio eso mientras pensaba al ir llegando al edificio donde vivia con su amada profesora, Tiernos besos en su mejilla, ocasionalmente tomarse de la mano, en muy raras ocasiones abrazarse y darse tiernas miradas de amor, era todo a lo que habian llegado. Despues de recordar eso dio un enorme suspiro, el quiera subir a un nivel mas intimo con ella pero debido a su inexperiencia con las muejres tenia miedo de cometer una tonteria y quedar en ridiculo ante ella. Sin embargo sus hormonas y su excitacion por ella le exigian mucha mas que simples abrazos y miradas de amor, a su mente llegaron las imagenes del sensual y erotico cuerpo de su compañera. Y es que era verdad la mujer era dueña de unos sensuales y divinos senos que lo enloquecian nomas de pensar en ellos, pero lo que mas le excitaba de ello eran esos carnosos y sensuales gluteos que tenia. Su excitacion aumento cuando recordo el par de ocasiones en que habia espiado a la mujer cuando se estaba bañando y asi, en la candestinidad puedo apreciar el sensual y erotico cuerpo de la mujer, ademas de que al hacerlo se estaba masturbando mientras olia las pantaletas de la hermosa alienigena. Eso fue sufiente para que su pene sufriera una fuerte ereccion y kei mientras subia por las escaleras la masajeaba discretamente tratando inutilmente de aliviar su ardor, finalmente una imagen de el penetrando a su hermosa profesora por el ano hizo que su excitacion aumentara al maximo, finalmente llego a su departamento y abrio rapidamente buscando ir al baño y "tranquilizar" a su compañero de armas mientras estaria oliendo una prenda intima de la mujer, no era la solucion que el queria pero por el momento no podia hacer nada mas. Faltaban quince minutos para las 7 de la noche, el atardecer estab a punto de terminar y dar la entrada a la noche habia muy poco sol pero lo suficiente aun.

Kei abrio la puerta de su departamento y se llevo una sorpresa al ver de espaldas a su amada profesora que estaba recargada en el balcon de la ventana y admirando el hermoso atardecer.

_-¿Profesora? Pero yo pense que ella iba a llegar mas tarde debido a una reunion de trabajo con maestros.-_Penso el joven, pero eso no importaba, la mujer parecio no notar la llegada del joven y seguia admirando el paisaje, el atardecer que estaba a punto de terminar, el poco sol que habia inundaba la habitacion y la bella mujer que con el brebe viento movia su hermosa y larga cabellera, ella usaba una blusa verde sin mangas dejando al descubierto sus largos y bancos brazos, y llevaba una blusa color cafe que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y para finalizar unos zapatos negros de tacon alto que hacian que su trasero se levantara y como la mujer tenia recargada sus hobros en el balcon estaba un poco agachada y haciendo que se trasero se levantara un poco mas y mostrandolo a plenitud y en todo su esplendor. Como se habia dicho antes Kei quizas lo que mas excitaba de la mujer eran sus gluteos y irse acercando a ella noto que con la poca luz que habia "bañaba" a la mujer hacia que la delgada tela de la falda de ella se hiciera casi transparente y dejando ver la silueta de sus hermosas y sensuales piernas, kei trago saliva, ya que al ir subiendo su mirada la delgada tela de la falda le permitio admirar sin ningun problema la pantaleta de la mujer, el sudo al ver la silueta de su pantaleta y vio que era una era una tanga que cubria solo la mitad de sus gluteos. El jovencito como ya habiamos dicho antes ya venia completamente excitado debido a las fantasias sexuales que tenia con su hermosa profesora y sin poder contenerse mas, decidio arriesgarse por todo y lentamente coloco sus manos en los hombros de la bella mujer, al hacerlo noto que la mujer se estremecio sorprendida por el toque, Kei inmediatamente deslizo sus manos hacia abajo abrazando a la mujer por su sensual cintura y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Soy yo profesora-Dijo el en una voz tranquilzadora y dijo

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento profesora, pero no pude evitarlo, Dios Mio yo...La vi tan que hermosa que...- dijo el al momento que pegaba su rostro al cuello de la mujer y cerraba sus ojos.

Kei noto que la mujer dejo de moverse cuando escucho su voz y se quedo quieta, el con sus ojos cerrados y viviendo un maravilloso sueño sonrio y comenzo a darle suaves besos en su cuello. La mujer se quedo completamiente quieta al recibir esas caricias y para sorpresa del joven sintio como ella inclinaba su cuello facilitando las caricias que el le estaba dando y haciendolo muy feliz.

-La amo profesora-Dijo el mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer y con sus ojos aun cerrados y viviendo un momento que no quisiera que terminara nunca. Sin embargo la excitacion volvio a inundar todo su ser, el tener en sus brazos ese sensual y apetecible cuerpo habia hecho que su pene se pusiera completamte erecto y ardiendo de placer, el trago saliva y rogando a Dios que ella no lo fuera a rechazar comenzo lentamente a acercar su cuerpo al de ella y sin poder contenerse mas pego su erecto miembro al carnoso trasero de su amada profesora.

La mujer al sentir en su trasero el duro miembro del jovencito abrio muy grande sus ojos y su cuerpo se cimbro un poco pero despues se volvio a quedar quieta sin oponer resistencia y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus sensuales y hermosos labios carmesi. Kei muerto de felicidad al notar que la mujer no opuso resistencia se puso muy feliz y con mas confianza comenzo a frotar su erecto miembro contra el apetecible trasero de la mujer. En esta ocasion la mujer no solo volvio a abrir muy grande sus ojos sino tambien su boca al sentir el duro objeto frotarse con su trasero y penso:

_-Hacia mucho, pero muchos años que no sentia esa sensacion en mi cuerpo._

Kei por su parte continuaba con sus ojos cerrados sumido en ese maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo y queriendo que nunca terminara y asi durante un buen rato continuo besando el cuello de ella y frotando su erecto miembro contra el delicioso trasero que tanto lo excitaba y sin que la mujer opusiera resistencia alguna. Sin embargo eso lo unico que consiguio fue aumentar su excitacion, una idea llego a su mento y muerto de miedo penso:

_-!Ay mama! Por favor, que deje hacerle eso, por favor_

Y entonces lentamente deslizo su mano derecha por las amplias caderas de la mujer y temblando de la excitacion coloco su mano derecha en la nalga de la mujer. Ella vovio a abrir sus ojos y boca al sentir la atrevida caricia y movio un poco sus caderas, quizas un poco incomoda por sentir esa mano en su gluteo, pero despues se volvio a quedar quieta. El jovencito muerto de felicidad al ver que la mujer no opuso resistencia dijo al oido de la mujer:

-"Gracias profesora"-Y asi, con sus ojos cerrados sumido en un mundo de sueños el joven continuo besando el sedoso cuello de la mujer, con su brazo izquierdo la tenia abrazada por su sensual cintura, despego su erecto miembro del trasero de la mujer y con su mano derecha comenzo a manosear placer el carnoso y amplio trasero de la mujer, ella por su parte, se mantenia quieta sin decir ni hacer nada y con sus brazos recargados en el balcon.

Finalmente el sol comennzo a ocultarse y una suave corriento de viento paso por el lugar, Kei (el cual estaba ardiendo de excitacion) sintio esa suave brisa, dejo de manosear el trasero de la mujer, la abrazo por la cintura con ambos brazos y le susurro al la mujer en su oido:

-Por favor vamos adentro-Le dijo al momento que suavemente la jalaba hacia adentro del cuarto, como se habia dicho antes, el joven estaba sumido en un mundo de fantasias eroticas con ellas y continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Ella se dejo conducir por el suave abrazo del jovencito, el cual no despega su cuerpo de ella (Al igual que cierta parte de la anatomia del joven tampoco la despegaba de su trasero)

Kei como se habran imaginar estaba ardiendo de la excitacion, al entrar a la habitacion esta, estab practicamente a oscuras, solo un pequeño haz de iluz iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, Kei entonces pego suavemente a la mujer en la pared, aumento suavemente la presion de su abrazo y comenzo a frotar suavemente su miembro contra los gluteos de la mujer, mientras comenzaba a besar amorasomente el cuello de su amada, mientras la mujer con su garganta seca podia escuchar la respiracion agitada del joven el cual frotaba con mas vigor su miembro erecto contra sus gluteos. Ella debido a la presion que estaba ejerciendo el ardiente joven sobre su cuerpo pego sus manos a la pared mientras pensaba:

_-Jamas pense que esto fuera a ocurrir, ni en mis sueños mas locos pense que este jovencito estuviera tan excitado con ella._

Fue entonces que noto que el joven dejo de abrazaarla con su brazo derecho y penso al momento que esbozaba una picara sonrisa.

-_De seguro va a manosarme las nalgas otra vez._

-Sin embargo no fue asi, la mano del joven se puso a la altura de la pantorilla de ella y apreto la tela de la falda de ella y le susurro al oido con un tono de suplica:

-Profesora, por favor

_-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor que, jovencito?_-Penso ella y entonces sintio que su corazon latia rapidamente al comprender que la mano del joven... !Comenzaba a levantarle la falda!

Kei, quien esta al borde de la locura sexual debido al ardiente momento que estaba viviendo con la mujer que supuestamente pensaba que era su amada, decidio jugarse el todo por el todo, O una de dos, o ella aceptaba lo que el estaba a punto de hacerle o de lo contrario ella se voltearia muy idignada y le daria una fuerte patada en sus testiculos, Y asi temblando de la excitacion comenzo a levantar lentamente la faldad de la mujer, ella por su parte trago saliva por la audacia del joven.

_-!Ay madre mia! ¿Y ahora que hago?_-Penso ella al sentir como sus pernas comenzaban a quedar descubiertas.

Gotas de sudor recorrian la frente del joven al ver que su amada no estaba oponiendo resistencia lo cual lo haciasuponer que ella lo estaba aceptado ¿Seria posible tana belleza? Penso el joven y muerto de la excitacion introdujo su mano debajo de la falda para tocar a placer los semi desnudos gluteos de la mujer con la palma de su mano, ella se quedo paralizada al sentir la ardiente mano del joven acariciar su trasero y un suve-!"Oh"¡ Salio de sus hermosos labios mientras cerraba sus ojos. Kei con el corazon a punto desalirse de su boca acariciaba lentamente esas carnes, eran suaves como la seda pero duras y firmes al mismo tiempo, su miembro sentia que estaba apunto de explotar y entonces sabiendo que habia llegado tan lejos con su amada profesoa penso en cometer una ultima locura que tenia en mente, dejo de acariciar los gluteos de la mujer y temblando de la excitacion comenzo a desabrocharse su cinturon y sus pantalones.

-¿Q_ue estas haciendo jovencito?_-Penso la muejr al dejar de sentir la caricia de Kei sobre sus gluteos y entonces la sangre se le helo al escuchar los sonidos del cinturon y los botones del pantalon de Kei, para despues escuhar el ruido de los pantalones que caian al suelo.

_-Dioses...No...!El no puede estar haciendo eso!_-Penso la mujer al suponer lo que joven habia hecho.

-Profesora por favor, tenga misericordia de mio, se lo suplico.-Le volvio a decir el joven a la muejr en su oido, en ese momento la habitacion ya estaba oscura y solo la debil luz de la luna alumbraba timidamente el la habitacion. La mujer mezclanndo una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad emitio un suave "Mmmmm" de su boca y el joven le dijo-"Gracias"-, Y dandole un suave beso a su oido, Ella abrio muy grande su boca cuando comenzo a sentir las temblorosas manos del joven !Comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su falda!

-_!Oh! !No por favor eso no!-_Dijo mentalmente la mujer pero esa mezcla de miedo y excitacion la hizieron quedarse quieta. Ella cerro sus ojos y mordio sus labios al sentir como su falda caia al suelo dejando al descubierto sus hermosos nalgas ligeramente cubiertas por una muy breve tanga color rosa que cubria muy poco sus gluteos. El jovencito la comenzo a abrazar con sus sus braos por su sensual cintura suavemente y pegando su cuerpo al de ella y entonces...Ella abrio muy grande sus ojos al sentir y su boca al sentir en su trasero el desnudo miebro erecto del joven y el estaba comenzado a frotarse contra la tela de su pantaleta.

-Profesora, profesora la amo mucho.-Le decia el joven con una agitada respiracion mientras frotaba a placer su desnudo miembro contra la tela de la micro pantaleta que ella usaba al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle el cuello pero ahora con lujuria y pasion.

_-Esto no puede estar pasandome...Jamas en mi vida pense que este niño fuera tan ardiente_- Penso la mujer con sus ojos cerrados y apretando suslabios mientras seguia sintiendo el duro objeto frotarse furiosamente contra su trasero.

Continuara.

Hola a todos espero que la historia les guste.

¿Quien es la misteriosa mujer que Kei esta confundiendo con su su amada profesora? !Claro! ¿Quien mas podia ser? Y bueno, caundo kei sepa quien es en realidad no sabra el cambio radical que va a traer esa mujer ensu relacion con su amada profesora alienigena.

Proximo capitulo: "Hola amor, me presento: Soy tu nueva madre"

Por favor, se agradecen comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Hola amor me presento , soy tu nueva madre.

Eran pasada las 8 de la noche, Kei kuzanawi el adolescente que habia hecho realidad el sueño de muchos adolescentes, estar a su corta edad casado con una sensual y bellisima mujer, vivia el momento mas feliz (Y erotico) de su vida. El tenia pegada a una pared de su departamento a su amada esposa ( o al menos eso es lo que el creia), la estaba abrazando con ambos brazos por su sensual cintura y besando amorosamente en su sedoso y suave cuello, ademas por si fuera poco, el ardiente jovencito le habia quitado a la mujer su falda, dejandola semi desnuda y mostrando en todo su esplendor su hermosas nalgas las cuales estaban cubiertas por una pantaleta tipo tanga que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus gluteos. El joven ante semejante vision exploto en un torbellino de lujuria y sin poder contenerse se bajo sus pantalones y sus calzones y rogandole a Dios que la mujer lo aceptara, el joven kei comenzo a frotar su erecto miembro contra las semidesnudas carnes del trasero de la mujer. La mujer quien en realidad no era la persona que Kei creia que era, estaba completamente petrificada y sumida en una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitacion por el momento que estaba viviendo y simplemente no opuso resistencia a la ardiente caricia que le estaba dando el adolescente y ademas, tenia cerrados sus ojos y apretaba sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un gemido por las sensacionesque estaba viviendo su cuerpo Y para rematar, la habitacion estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba timidamente el lugar y generando un ambiente ideal para jugar al amor.

Y asi durante un buen rato en el semi oscuro departamento se escuchaba la respiracion agitada del jovencito, el cual sentia que se moria de placer con el frotamiento que daba su erecto miembro a esas carnes semidesnudas.

-La amo mucho profesora, la amo-Fue la suave voz del joven que escucho la mujer cuando el joven le susurro al oido y entonces ella penso con algo de miedo:

_-¿Que demonios voy a hacer cuando se de cuenta que no soy ELLA?_

Ajeno a lo que pensaba la mujer el joven Kei estaba sumergido en un maravilloso sueño que se habia convertido una realidad para el, estar teniendo relacions intimas con su amada profesora, por fin su erotico deseo de tener a su disposicion el sensual y apetecible trasero de su profesora se hacia realidad !Aun no podia creer la situacion en la que estaba con ella! Dentro del departamento, a oscuras, con una breve iluminacion cortesia de la luna, tenerla abrazada por la cintura, sin falda y estar frotando su desnudo pene contra sus nalgas !Era la locura para el! Y lo mejor de todo...Ella lo habia aceptado, el hecho de que su amada profesora no estuviera oponiendo resitencia era la prueba mas clara de que ella tambien queria llegar a un nuevo nivel de intimidad con el. Entonces una idea llego a su mente, el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que su corazon latiera mas rapidamente, una sensacion de miedo y excitacion inundaron su ser ¿Podria hacerlo? El tenia miedo que su amada porfesora se molestara y no estuviera de acuerdo y quiza buscaria separarse bruscamente de el y asi romper el maravilloso momento que ambos estaban viviendo. Sin embargo por lo que habian logrado hasta ahora en la intimidad no era descabellado pensar que ella aceptaria lo que tenia en mente, Y asi, decidiendo cometer su ultima locura sexual decidio advertir a su amada lo que iba a hacer, se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

-Profesora yo...

-¿Mmmmm?-Fue la respuesta que obtuvo y el con tono muy nervioso le dijo:

-Yo...Bueno, quiero hacer algo mas y...Bueno si usted me lo permite hacerlo yo...Sere muy feliz, pero si no esta de acuerdo solo digame que pare y lo hare, pero por favor no quiero que vayamos a terminar bruscamente este maravilloso momento por el que tanto he soñado ¿Si?-Termino deciendo y comenzo a besar amorosamente su sedoso cuello. La mujer se quedo perpleja y penso:

-_¿Y ahora que me vas a hacer jovencito?_

Entonces noto que el adolescente dejo de frotar su miembro contra sus gluteos, luego sintio como el dejaba de abrazarla ysintio como las temblorosas manos del joven se pusieron en su sensual cadera y entonces, abrio inmediatamente sus ojos y su boca y con una expresion de terror en su boca al comenzar a sentir que...Los dedos pulgares de kei se introdujeron por debajo de la tela de su tanga y...**¡El adolescente comenzaba a bajarle su pantaleta!**

_-!Por la constelacion de Andromeda! !No eso no por favor!_-Grito mentalmente la mujer ya que su cuerdas vocales se habian paralizado, ella intento detenerlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo se habia paralizado por completo y todo eso era debido a esa extraña mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y excitacion que habia invadido su cuerpo desde que Kei la habia abrazado en el balcon. Por su parte Kei sentia que de un momento a otro podria desmayarse de la emocion, el estaba lentamente bajandole la pantaleta a su amada porfesora con los pulgares de sus dedos !Y ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna! Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y pensando que su mayor fantasia sexual que tenia con su amada profesora podria cumplilarla y que consistia en...Penetrarla por el ano. Finalmente por accionde la gravedad, la prenda mas intimad de la mujer cayo hasta sus tobillos y con la leve luz de la luna que entraba en la habitacion fue sufiente para que joven pudiera apreciar en todo su esplendor el jugoso y carnoso trasero de la mujer que pensaba era su amada profesora.

-_!Oh Dios Mio! !Ten misericordia de mi!-_Penso kei temblando de excitacion al ver por primera vez el desnudo trasero de ella, mientras la pobre mujer con su cerebro hecho un caos de ideas se quedo simlemente quieta, entonces el joven poniendo sus manos en la desnuda cintura de la mujer le dijo al odi muerto de miedo:

-Profesora yo...¿Sabe? Espero que no se ofenda por lo que le voy a decir pero yo...-El trago saliva y dijo- Su trasero, su hermoso trasero siempre ha sido una obsesion para mi y bueno yo, este, quisira saber si me permitiria...Acaricarlo y...Besarlo ¿Si?-Termino diciendo y muerto de miedo pensando que su amada iba a rechazar su idea. Pasaron unos segundos sin obtener respuesta y el jovencito muerto de miedo penso lo peor cuando de pronto... Las manos de la mujer se posaron en las de Kei y lentamente comezno a baajrlaslas hasta que quedaron en los carnosos gluteos de ella, Kei muerto de la felicadad y excitacion dijo con muchos problemas:

-Pro...Profesora...Gracias-Dijo mientras lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos y lentamente se inco hasta que su rostro quedo enfrente del divino trasero de ella. El jovencito trago saliva y comenzo a masajear lentamente los gluteos de la mujer con sus temblorosas manos.

-_!Oh Dios! Jovencito hazlo con suavidad por favor_-Penso la mujer con sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo sus labios al sentir esa caricia en su trasero. El timido jovencito con una exitacion indescriptible masajeo y acaricio todo el carnoso trasero, como si no quisiera que alguna parte quedara sin ser tocada. Hasta que una enorme urgencia sexual aparecio en su mente y entonces le dijo a ella:

-Pro...Profesora me permitiria dejarme….!Gulp!...Este..dejarme besarle su…..-El ya no pudo continuar cuando sintio la mano derecha de ella posarse en su cabeza y suavemente atrajo la cabeza de el hacia su trasero, hasta que su rostro quedo sepultado entre los cachetes de sus nalgas. Kei en ese momento perdio toda la cordura y razonamiento, su exitacion se elevo al maximo y la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de su razon y el empezo a liberar todas las fantasias sexuales que tenia desde hace tiempo con esa mujer.

El entonces abrazo suavemente por la cintura a la mujer, sepulto su rostro mas en los cachetes de las nalgas de ella y empezo aspirar profundamente el olor del trasero de ella. Después levanto su cara y con sus labios empezo a besar y a lamber su gluteo derecho, como si quisera saber el sabor de esa piel que habia sido la mayor fantasia sexual de ese muchacho. Una vez que termino por completo de saborear aquella deseable piel, realizo el mismo ataque sobre el gluteo izquierdo.

La mujerpor su parte trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo por lo Kei le estaba haciendo y se dijo a si misma:

_-Dioses que sensacion tan maravilloso_

-¡Ahhhh!-Fue el gemido que Kei lanzo cuando termino de saborear el otro gluteo de la mujer y entonces comenzo a aspirar el olor de los gluteos nuevamente. Su exitacion no habia parado, de hecho habia aumentado y un nuevo deseo sexual sobre esas nalgas aparecio en su mente el levanto su rostro y con voz temblorosa le dijo a ella:

-Profesora…..!Oh Dios! ¿Po….Podria….Me dejaria?…..Este..-Sin embargo ella coloco su mano derecha en su oreja izquierda y comenzo a acariciarla y sin voltear a verlo.

Una lagrima de felicidad corrio por la mejilla de kei y dijo: -Gracias profesora -y entonces nuevamente sepulto su rostro en las nalgas de ella y comenzo a realizar su nueva fantasia sexual. El ahora coloco sus mano derecha en el gluteo de ella y suavemente separo la piel dejando al descubierto el ano de ella y entonces lentamente comenzo a introducir su lengua dentro de ese diminuto orificio.

Al sentir la lengua de keitaro introducirse en su orificio anal, el cuerpo de la mujer se cimbro completamente y empezo a moverse un poco nerviosa por la accion de Kei.

_-¡Dios mio! ¡ Su lengua esta penetrando en mi ano! ¿Es correcto esto! Oh! Ahh!Esto jamas me lo habria hecho mi difunto esposo! Sin embargo es para mi una sensacion completamente nueva, Dios! Nunca pense que esto fuera posible!_ Se dijo asi mismo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las nuevas sensaciones recibidas.

Continuara.

Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi historia. Un agradecimeinto a Shlalom por su comentario. Gracias amigo, comentarios como el tuyo me animan a sguir escribiendo la historia.

Proximo capitulo:

Kei descubre quien es en realidad la mujer que confunde con Mizuho ¿Ya supieron quien es?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Kei Kusanagui ignorando por completo que la mujer con la cual estaba disfrutando su mayor fantasia erotica no era su amada profesora sentia morirse de felicidad y de excitacion al grado que su pene el cual ya estaba completamente erecto le ardia debido a la excitacion que tenia. Mientras tanto la misteriosa mujer tenia cerrado muy fuerte sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes buescando evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca al sentir esa desconocida sensacion en su ano y que le producia una inmensa sensacion de placer en su cuerpo.

_-!Oh Dios! Jovencito ¿Donde aprendiste ha hacer esto! !Ohhhhhh!_-Pensaba la mujer

El joven finalmente saco su lengua del diminuto orificio y se concentro en labar y chupetear el gluteo derecho de la mujer, ella por su parte respiro aliviada al dejar de sentir la lengua del ardiete joven en su orificio anal y por mucho que lo negara, habia disfrutado esa deliciosa sensacion, luego aflojo sus gluteos al sentir los ardientes "chupetones" que el jovencito le daba a su gluteo derecho y penso:

_-¿Por que mi difunto esposo nunca me hizo esto? !Dioses! Hubiera sido tan maravilloso, sin embargo como era un hombre santo siempre me hizo el amor de una forma respetuosa-_Y cerro sus ojos para seguir disfrutando esas caricias y una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios y penso:

_-No quiero imaginar que cara va a poner cuando sepa que no soy ella_

Mientras tanto muerto de excitacion, kei segia lambiendo y saboreando el gluteo de la mujer meintras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a masturbarse para tranquilizar el ardor de su pene. Finalmente dejo de saborear el trasero de ella, lentamente se incorporo, coloco sus temblorosas manos en la sensual cintura de la mujer, dio una aspiracion y comenzo a besarla en su cuello al tiempo que ponia su erecto pene en la division de las nalgas de la mujer y con mucho miedo le dijo al oido con sus ojos cerrados:

-Pro...Profesora, por favor...¿Puedo?

La mujer sintio morirse cuando escucho la peticion del joven !Sabia perfectamente lo que el jovencito queria hacer! Y muerta de miedo penso:

-!No! No podria soportar el dolor...Perdoname

Entonces sin decir nada puso su mano derecha en su trasero protegiendo su orificio anal. El joven al ver eso no pudo sentir una pequeña decepcion pero comprendiendo a su amada profesora penso:

-_Era obvio, soy un imbecil...Era logico que no me iba a permitir hacerle esa aberracion-_Suspiro y volvio a susurrarle al oido:

-Profesora, por favor, perdoneme por lo que le pedi, pero al menos...¿Podria permitirme frotat mi pene en la division de sus nalgas? Yo...Le juro por mi madre que no voy a intentar penetrarla ¿Si?

La mujer no dijo nada y entonces para felicidad del joven ella retiro su mano de sus nalgas, Kei le dio un amoroso beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Gracias profesora, la amo tanto.-Y asi, el jovencito vio cumplida, quizas a medias, la fantasia sexual que tenia con la mujer que tanto amaba, de esta manera la abrazo suavemente por su cintura y comenzo a frotar suavemente su miembro entrre esas hermosas nalgas.

-La amo tanto profesora !Snif!-Dijo llorando de felicidad el jovencito mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer y frotaba con mas intensidad su erecto pene contra los gluteos de la mujer, ella por su parte cerro sus ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios disfruto la ardiente caricia del joven en su trasero. Kei con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba el maravilloso momento cuando de pronto sintio como la mano de la mujer tomaba su mano derecha por su muñeca y sin poder creerlo la deslizo hacia abajo hasta que la coloco en su velluda vagina, Kei pensaba que de un momento a otro se iba a morir y llorando de felicidad le dijo:

-!Oh! ¿Puedo profesora?-Dijo muerto de emocion el jovencito

Ella no contesto y comenzo a frotar su vagina con la mano del joven y haciendo muy feliz a Kei, el cual jamas penso que podria acariciar la vagina de su amada profesora y claro, su ardor sexual aumento mas, ella entocnes solto la mano de Kei y la movio hacia atras y un acto que el joven jamas penso que ella haria la mujer tomo el pene del joven y comenzo a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo que el joven sintiera morirse de placer.

-!Ahhhhhhh! !Profesora!-Gimio el joven de placer al sentir esa ardiente caricia en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo y llorando de felicidad dejo que la suave y sedosa mano de la mujer lo hiciera feliz. Finalmente despues de casi tres minutos de placer la muejr solto el pene del joven y el inmediatmente comenzo a frotarlo entre la division del gluteo de la mujer mientras la besaba amorosamente en su cuello y diciendole palabras de amor y juramentos de fidelidad absoluta. La mujer apreto muy fuerte sus labios buscando dejar escapar un gemido de placer al sentir los dedos del joven introducirse en sus labios vaginales y Kei no podia creer cuan humeda y caliente se encontraba el interior del tesora quela mujer tenia en su entrepierna.

Y asi, en ese departamente completamente a oscuras, con solo la luz de la luna dandole una leve iluminacion, el jovencito vivio la experencia sexual mas maravillosa de su vida frotando su pene contra los gluteos de su amada profesora hasta que finalmente alcanzo la culminacion de su pasion:

**-!AAGHHHHHHH! !PROFESORAAAAAAAAA!**-Fue el enorme gemido de placer que el jovencito dio cuando eyaculo no una, ni dos, sino tres veces y empapando por completo el hermoso trasero de la mujer con su viscoso y caliente semen. El jovencito lentamente retiro sus dedos de la vagina de la mujer y la abrazo por su cintura con ambas manos mientras seguia fritando su aun erecto pene contra los gluteos de la mujer los cuales estaban humedecidos con su propio semen. Asi, durante un par de minutos solo se escucho en ese oscuro cuarto el chasquido que se producia debido al frotameniento del pene contra sus pripios liquidos seminales. Finalmente el joven completamente fatigado suspendio el frotamiento y dandole un beso en la mejilla de la mujer le dijo muy feliz:

-Gracias profesora, por haberme hecho muy feliz, la amo tanto.

Ella esbozo una picara sonrisa, tomo un respiro y entonces...Hablo:

-¿Ya terminaste amor?

En ese momento Kei abrio muy grande sus ojos, inmediatamente salio del mundo de fantasias eroticas en el cual estaba sumergido, sintio como su sangre se helo, su corazon parecia que se le iba a salir por la boca cuando escucho esa voz y rapidamente comprender algo: !ESA VOZ NO ERA LA DE SU AMADA PROFESORA MIZUHO KASAMI! Y al no obtener repuesta la mujer volvio a hablar:

-Miruru ¿Podrias prender la luz?

-!Nyaaa!-Fue el clasico gemido que el sistema de inteligencia artificial de Mizuho decia cada vez que le daba una orden pero...Un poco mas agudo y entonces la luz se activo y Kei vio en efecto a una diminuta criatura similar a Marie pero...Con una falda. Fue entonces que recordo que en sus brazos tenia a una persona y que ella, no era su amada profesora, giro su cabeza lentamente y lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera de color purpura, ella entonces giro su cuello y Kei pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de rostro maduro, pero que era muy pero muy hermosa y que lucia un sensual y coqueto luner en la parte inferior de sus labios, ella le sonrio y Kei a punto de sufir un paro cardiaco le dijo con muchos problemas:

-¿Qui...Qui...Quien es...Usted?

Ella vovlio a darle su linda sonrisa y entonces le dio un beso en su mejilla y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Hola amor, permiteme presentarme, soy Kazami, Hatsuho Kazami y soy...Tu nueva madre-Dijo al momento que giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a acariciar el aun erecto pene del joven con su mano derecha y le dijo:

Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que compañero de mi hija es muy pero muy...Ardiente.

Kei solo queria morirse en ese momento.

Continuara.

Bueno amigos(as) continuamos con la historia y gracias a Sakumo013 y a Sgayle51 por ponerme en su lista de favoritos. Gracias, espero que la historia les este gustando y ya saben, se agredecen sugerencias, comentarios y criticas constructivas.

**Leonela: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**rouga18 **Pues continuamos con la historia y lamento haberme tardado mucho tiempo en actualizarla !Estamos en contacto!

Proximo capitulo

Kei conoce a su sensual y erotica suegra la cual le indica que ha venido a darle "clases" de como hacer sexualmente feliz a su timida hija ¿Que pasara?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Kei Kusanagui trataba de ordenar sus ideas, hace poco estaba disfrutando el momento mas maravilloso de su vida al estar teneindo un ardiento encuentro sexual con su amada profesora, pero, ahi estaba el pequeño detalle: Esa mujer no era su amada esposa !Sino que su era su suegra! Kei trago saliva tenia enfrente de el a una hermosa mujer a la cual le calculo de 35 a 40 años de edad, tenia el pelo largo como Mizuho pero era de color purpura, su rostro a pesar de ser maduro era sumamente hermoso y para rematar tenia un coqueto lunar en la parte inferior de su labio izquierdo. El no podia creer la situacion que estaba viviendo en ese momento con ella, el tenia sus pantalones y calzones caidos hasta los tobillos, ella no tenia falda y su pantaleta tambien estaba en sus tobillos y con sus nalgas empapadas con su semen y por si eso no fuera poco la mano derecha de la mujer estaba acaricindo con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo su aun erecto pene. La mujer le dio una linda sonrisa buscando tranquilizarlo, ya que el terror en su rostro se reflejaba completamente, finalmente Kei con muchos problemas le dijo:

-¿Di...Dijo usted que es la madre de mi..mi?

-Si mi amor, soy la madre de tu querida "profesora" y que si no me equivoco es tu esposa ¿Si?-Le dijo ella tranquilamente y sin dejar de acariciar su miembro. Sin embargo Kei temblando de pies a cabeza dijo muerto de miedo al tiempo que lagrimas de desesperacion salian de sus ojos:

-!Oh Dios! Señora, por favor, por favor !PER...PERDONEME, SE LO SUPLICO! !YO...YO JAMAS PENSE QUE...!

Sin embargo ya no pudo habla debido a que la mujer coloco las yemas de su dedos de su mano izquierda en los labios del aterrorizado jovencito y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora:

-Amor, por favor tranquilizate ¿Si? Mira, de antemano te digo que no estoy para nada enojada ni furiosa contigo por lo que paso hace rato ¿Si? Y ademas despreocupate, ni de loca le diria a mi hija lo que hicimos ¿Comprendes?

Kei al escuchar eso no podia creerlo y solo pudo "Si" asintiendo su cabeza, ella sonrio y quito sus dedos de los labios de kei y el timidamente le dijo:

-Entonces...¿No esta molesta conmigo por lo que...Le hice?

Ella le sonrio y acaricio la mejilla del joven con su mano izquierda y le dijo:

-No, para nada amor-Y entonces acerco su hermoso rostro al de el y le dijo:

-Gracias por haberme hecho sentir mujer otra vez-Y entonces, ella acerco sus labios a los de kei y le dio un ardiente beso en su boca. El pobre jovencito abrio muy grande sus ojos al recibir ese ardiente beso en su boca y que no se podian comparar a los inocentes besos que muy rara vez se daba con Mizuho y es que despues de los eventos ocurridos con esa mujer, jamas espero que ella le diera ese maravilloso beso en su boca, eso fue demasiado para los nervios del jovencito y cuando la mujer rompio el beso -!PUMMMM!-El pobrecito de kei no pudo mas y...!Se desmayo! Ante la divertida mirada de la mujer.

-Miruru por favor, llevalo a su cuarto-Le dijo a su diminuto sistema

Rato despues Kei desperto y se encontro en su cama el se vio a si mismo y tenia puesta su ropa, el se rasco su cabeza y penso:

-_Un sueño, fue solo un estupido sueño...pero fue tan real, esa mujer, no...Imposible, ella no puede sr la madre de la profesora...Esto me pasa por estar viendo esos estupidos videos pornograficos que Hyosuke en su casa._

Fue entonces que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido de la regadera del baño.

-¿Porfesora?-Fue lo que penso el joven, tenia que ser ella ¿Quien mas podria ser? Se levanto y se dirigio al baño y antes de poder tocar la manija la puerta se abrio y su asombro no tuvo limite cuando vio a la muer de sus sueños con sulo una toalla puesta y cubriendo con muchos problemas sus enormes senos y su vagina, ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Lo siento amor, ya termine de bañarme ¿Sabes? Si no te hubieras desmayado te habria invitado a que nos bañaramos juntos.

-!PUMMMMM!-fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de kei cuando...Bueno ya saben que le paso.

-Miruru, llevalo a su cama de nuevo-Dijo la mujer a su diminuto sistema femenino.

-!Nyaa!-Dijo la diminuta criatura encogiendose de hombros.

Rato despues Kei se volvia a despertar al sentir una suave mano frotar su frente, el abrio los ojos y vio a la mujer de su sueños y dijo viendola:

-Entonces...¿No fue un sueño?

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-No amor, no lo fue y por cierto, me tuve que bañar porque si ya lo olvidaste dejaste completamente empapads mis nalgas con tu..."Escencia" ¿Sabes? Nunca imagine que expulsaras tanto semen !Ay divina juventud!-Le dijo riendose y el completamente avergonzado bajo su mirada y le dijo:

-Perdoneme.

Ella le ofrecio una taza de cafe y le dijo:

-Tomatelo y luego te levantas, Miruru me dijo que mi hija ya viene en camino amor.

-Miruru?-Dijo Kei

-!Nyaaa!-Dijo la diminuta criatura parandose en un hombro de la mujer.

Kei solo sonrio y dijo:

-Hola...Soy Kei

Rato despues Mizuho llego y muerta de felicidad abrazo a su progenitora, platicaron un buen rato y luego cenaron, Kei trato de tomar las cosas con calma y luego, debido a los eventos que vivio con la madura pero hermosa mujer, no pudo mas y se fue a dormir. Mizuho se despido de el dandole un tierno besito...En su frente, al ver eso la madre solo giro sus ojos hacia atras en señal de fastidio y penso:

_-Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con esta hija mia respecto a como debe de besar a su marido._

Pero ya a solas la mujer decidio habalr con el ella sobre el motivo por el cual habia vendio.

-Hija como una cadete de la Federacion de la vida en otros planetas te informo que debes ir a la base matriz 5 a realizar una actualizacion de tus estudios

-!Oh! No lo sabia-Dijo Mizuho soprendida

-Lo bueno de esto es la base se encuentra a "solo" a tres años luz de aqui-Por lo que no pienso que dure una semana a lo mucho tu retroalimentacion.

-Mmmm...¿Y cuando parto?

-Eso es lo otro de lo que quiero platicar contigo-Dijo ella en un tono mas serio y dijo:

-Pienso quedarme un buen tiempo aqui para hacer un trabajo de investigacion que me pidio la federacion, asi que, para infiltrarme en tu comunidad e interactuar con la gente voy a trabajar como la doctora de tu instituto, los arreglos ya se han hecho y entrare de la misma forma en como tu lo hiciste, hackeamos el primitivo sistema de informatica de la escuela y listo.

-Okey mama ¿Cuando salgo a la estacion?

-Mañana mismo jovencita.

Ala mañana siguiente con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos Kei abrazo a su amada profesora y ella le dio un inocente beso en su mejilla de despedida, su madre solo hizo una mueca de molestia al ver eso pero no dijo nada, se despidio de su hija y ella le dijo:

-Cuida a mi Kei, mama.

-Claro que lo hare hija-Dijo ella y esbozo una linda sonrisa mientrs pensaba:

-Y vaya, si lo hare, voy a encarme de hacer de tu timido marido un hombre de verdad.

Y asi, al mas puro estilo de "Star Trek" la linda alien desaparecio entre un mar de luces. Fue entonces que kei sintio en sus hombros la manos de la mujer y al girar su cabeza ella le dijo mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa:

-Bueno amor...Al fin solos

Kei trago saliva y solo le dio una nerviosa sonrisa y ella le dijo:

Acompañame, vamos a platicar a la sala, el asintio y la mujer comenzo a caminar, Kei la siguio y lo primero que enfoco fue el hermoso trasero de la mujer y al recordar lo que habia hecho ayer con esa parte de la anatomia de la mujer temblo al sentir que su pene comenzaba a ponerse erecto. La mujer usaba una blusa sin mangas color naranja y con un generoso escote que dejaba ver una muy respetable parte de sus senos y una falda de tela que cubria solo la mitad de sus rollizos y muy bien formados muslos y unas zapatillas negras de tacon alto que hacian resaltar sus hermosas nalgas, eso fue suficiente para que el jovencito tuviera una ereccion al ver los gluteos de la mujer. Al llegar a la sala le dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la ponia enfrente del sofa:

-Sientate en el sofa

El lo hizo y ella se sento en la silla quedando enfrente del jovencito y le dijo:

-Amor, quiero platicar contigo sobre la relacion sentimental que tienes con mi hija

El con algo de nervios asintio, ella sonrio y entonces cruzo sus piernas y haciendo que Kei casi sifriera un infarto cuando por lo corto de su falda dejo al descubierto la parte inferior de sus tungentes y bien formados muslos y en proceso de cruzar la pierna le mostro a kei la provocativa pantaleta verde que estaba usando, kei muerto de excitacio puso sus manos en su entrepierna buscando cubrir la ereccion que comenzaba a tener al ver la prenda mas intima de la mujer, ella sonrio diviertida, sabia perfectamente el espectaculo que le estaba dando a su timido yerno.

-¿Viste algo que te gustara amorcito?-Dijo ella con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y arquendo un ojo.

Kei se sonrojo a la quinta potencia y desvio su mirada muerto de la verguenza al saber que la mujer se habia dado cuenta en donde estaba siendo mirada por el.

Continuara...

Hola atodos y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Proximo capitulo: La hermosa y sensual madre de Mizuho le pide a Kei que le diga todas las fantasias sexuales que tiene con su hija ¿Cual sera la reaccion de kei cuando ella le diga que se dejara hacer cada fantasia erotica que el tiene con su amada profesora?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Eran aproximdamente las 9 de la mañana cuando Kei vio partir a su amada profesora para despues sentir la suave mano de una mujer muy hermosa en su hombro, despues el estaba sentado en el sofa de la sala y teniendo enfrente de el sentada en una silla a la mujer que resulto ser su suegra, pero habia algo que no podia negar en lo absoluto: La mujer era muy, pero muy hermosa. El trago saliva y su corazon latio rapidamente ya que la sensual mujer habia cruzado sus piernas y en proceso pudo mostrarle sin ningun problema a Kei su pantaleta verde y dejar al descubierto la parte inferior de sus rollizos y muy bien formados muslos, como era de esperarse en un jovencito de su edad el pobre Kei tuvo una ereccion la cual se cubrio inmediatamente con ambas manos pero sin poder depegar sus ojos de esas divinos muslos y que ademas dejaban mostrar una pequeña parte de la pantaleta de la mujer. Ella por su parte nada tonta sabia perfectamente el erotico espectaculo que le estaba dando a su inocente y timido yerno y le dijo arqueando un ojo y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho:

-¿Viste algo que te gustara amorcito?

El adolescente se sonroo a la quinta potencia, sabia que la mujer se habia dado cuenta que parte de su cuerpo le estaba mirando y timidamente desvio su mirada y le dijo con muchos nervios:

-Yo...disculpeme señora.

La mujer le dio una triste mirada y le dijo:

-Amor, por favor, no me digas asi ¿Sabes? Me harias muy feliz si me dijeras...Madre.

-!Oh! Cla...Claro...Madre yo...Este-Dijo kei algo nervioso y rascandose su nuca con su mano derecha, pero inmediatamente la regreso a su posicion original para cubrir su...Bueno ya saben que. Kei usaba una playera de manga corta blanca y unas bermudas de tela que le llegaban a la rodilla y por el material del cual estaba hecha su bermuda su ereccion se notaba mucho. La mujer sonrio al ver al jovencito cubrirse el "problema" que tenia en su entrepierna y le dijo:

-Bueno amor Dime entonces ¿Que fue lo que viste que te emociona tanto? Por que si no me equivoco lo que te estas cubriendo con tus manos es tu pene y el cual supongo que lo tienes...¿Erecto? ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo tranquilamente mirando fijamente las manos de Kei. Como comprenderan el jovencito sintio morirse de la verguenza y agachando su cabeza le dijo a la mujer muerto de miedo:

-Ma...Madre, por favor, disculpeme yo...Yo no quise ofenderla pero, pero...yo...No pude evitarla verla cuando...Cruzo sus piernas.

-¿Si? Y ¿Que fue lo que me viste jovencito?-Dijo ella fingiendo ignorancia.

-Pues...Sus pantaletas y...Sus muslos-Dijo Kei muy nervioso. Ella sonrio muy divertida, la inocencia, timidez y ternura que mostraba el jovencito hacia comprender a la mujer porque su hija aun era virgen. Y le dijo tranuilamente:

-Amor, por favor, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte ¿Si?

El asintio pero sin atreverse a levantar su cara

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada para nada contigo, por lo que paso ayer, quien tuvo la culpa de todo fui yo por no haberte dicho quien era desde un principio.

Kei abrio sus ojos y comprendio la verdad que ella le habia dicho y timidamente levanto su cabeza y le dijo:

-Yo, bueno, pues gracias por lo que me dijo pero...-Dijo dudativo

-¿Si?-Dijo ella

-Bueno, entonces ¿Porque decidio dejarme?...Bueno, usted sabe-Dijo nuevamente sonrojandose al recordar los eventos de ayer. Ella le dio su linda sonrisa y le dijo dando un suspiro:

-No se, curiosidad tal vez, quise saber cuanto amabas a mi hija y por lo que me hiciste ayer se ve que la quieres mucho ¿Verdad?-Finalizo dandole un coqueto guiño y haciendo que el jovencito se pusiera nuevamente color tomate y ella le dijo:

-Y bueno, con respecto a estarme viendo mis muslos y mi pantaleta, tampoco estoy molesta de echo me considero halagada que un lindo y guapo jovencito le interese verme esas partes de mi cuerpo.

-!Oh!-fue lo unico que pudo decir el joven con sus ojos muy abiertos y entonces ella le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Amor por favor, quiero que me digas con toda honestidad lo que voy a preguntarte ¿Ok?

Kei asintio con la cabeza, la mujer volvio a dar un suspiro y le dijo:

-¿Te soy sexualmente atractiva?

Kei al escuchar eso casi se va de espaldas y balbuceando le dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha muy nervioso:

-¿Ehhhh? Bu...Bueno pues...Si !Por favor no se ofenda! Pero bueno aun me cuesta mucho trabajo comprender que una mujer tan...Joven y tan hermosa como usted sea la...la madre de mi profesora.

-Gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces y eso me da animo para platicar contigo de algo-Dijo ella dandole una linda sonrisa, kei timidamente devovio la sonrisa, ella descruzo sus piernas lentamente y al hacerlo vovio a mostrarle en toda plenitud sus desnudos muslos y su pantaleta haciendo que el joven abriera muy grande su boca y sus ojos y su ereccion se incrementara aun mas. La mujer se sento a un lado de el y volvio a cruzar sus piernas mostrando en to su esplendos la parte frontal de sus rollizos y tugentes muslos, kei por mas que lo intento no pudo separar su vista de esas sensuales carnes, ella para sorpresa de Kei lo abrazo con su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano derecha en el muslo del jovencito y le dijo al oIdo con una seductora voz, ademas de pner uno de sus senos en el brazo del joven:

-Amor, lo que mas deseas es hacer el amor con mi hija ¿Verdad?

Kei sintiendo que el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca al sentir la cercania de la mujer, su seno en su antebrazo y su mano acariciando su muslo dijo con algunos problemas:

-Pues...Si

-¿Y por que no lo han hecho?

-Pues...Supongo que es por mi culpa yo...Tengo miedo de hacer una tonteria que a ella le moleste o de hacerla feliz y que se fruste conmigo

-Pero ayer fuiste muy pero muy ardiente conmigo-Le susuro y entonces puso su mano en las de Kei y le dijo:

-Kei por favor quita tus manos ¿Si?-Y le dio un suave beso en su oido, el se puso mas nervioso al escuchar la peticion de la mujer y le dijo:

-Este, no madre, pero...Me da verguenza

-¿Pero por que? ¿Ya se te olvido que ayer lo frotaste contra mis gluteos?-Le dijo con un tono de suplica y haciendo que el jovencito quisera morirse de la verguenza y ella insistio:

-Quita tus manitas ¿Si?-Y le dio otro amoroso beso en su oido. Incapaz de decir "no" Kei lentamente quito sus manos de su entrepierna dejando al descubierto su enorme ereccion y sintiendo morirse de la verguenza, la mujer sonrio y coloco su suave mano en su pene:

-Ahhhhh-Fue el suave gemido que el jovencito dio al sentir en su pene la suave y delicada mano de la mujer.

-¿Te lastimo amor?-Le dijo ella al oido.

El respirando agitadamente movio su cabeza negandolo y un suave "no" salio de sus labios, ella entonces le dijo mientras comenzaba a acaricarlo lentamente

-¿Te gusta?

Kei apreto sus dientes al sentir esa deliciosa caricia en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo y con algunos probelmas le dijo:

-No...No

-Bueno amor, me agrada que te guste y ahora quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me digas algo ¿Si?

-¿Y...Que...!Ughh!...Madre?-Dijo el cerrando sus ojos y respirando agitadamente y dejando escapar un gemido de placer por esa ardiente caricia que estaba recibiendo, ella volvio a susurrarle al oido:

-Quiero que me digas todas, pero todas las fantasias sexuales que tienes con mi hija ¿Si?

-!Oh Dios!-Gimio Kei al escuchar eso y dijo entre gemidos cortos de y retorciendo su cuerpo por el placer que estaba recibiendo:

-Pe...pero madre me da...Verguenza

Ella sonrio y le dijo al oido:

-Mira amor, un joven de tu edad debe tenr muchas fantasias sexuales con la muejr que ama, pero estoy seguro que hay una que quieres realizar y es...Penetrar a mi hija por el ano ¿O me equivoco?

Kei queria morirse, sabia que era verdad lo que la mujer le habia dicho y muy apenado le dijo:

-Ma...Madre, por favor...Perdoname por ser un pervertido.

-No mi amor, no digas eso, para un joven de tu edad es muy normal desear hacer eso con su amada

-Pero no creo que a la profesora le agrade eso-Dijo el un poco triste

-Pero a ti te gustaria hacerlo ¿Verdad?

-Pues...Si

Ella sonrio y entonces kei sintio que iba a sufrir un para cardiaco cando sintio que la mujer comenzo a meter su mano debajo de su bermudas y hasta que agarro con sus sedosa mano su erecto pene. Kei echo para atras su cabeza, tenso su cuerpo y dio un gemido de placer:

-!AHHHHH! Madre...Que haces?-Dijo completamente asustado y desconcertando, la mujer comenzo lentamente a acariciar el pene del jovencito y le dijo al oido:

-Si quieres yo puedo darte ese gusto pero, solo te pediria un favor ¿Si?

-!Ugghhhh! ¿Y cual es...!Ahhhhh!-Dijo el joven con muchos problemas debido a la enorme excitacion que su cuerpo estaba teniendo y reetorciendose de miedo y excitacion, ella entonces metio su lengua en el odio del jovencito y comenzo a lamberla y al terminar le dijo:

-Pues que no vayas a ser muy brusco conmigo ¿Sabes? Aun conservo mi virginidad anal.

Al escuchar la impactante confesion que la mujer le hizo kei abrio muy grande sus ojos y el hecho de escuchar que esa hermosa mujer le permitiria gozar su virginidad anal hizo que todas sus defensas cedieran y sin poer evitarlo una enorme onda de placer inundo su cuerpo, arqueo hacia atras su cuerpo y enonces:

-!AARGHHHHHHHH!- Fue el enorme gemido que salio de su boca debido a que tuvo una ardiente eyaculacion y la mujer al sentir la primera descarga de semen aumento la intinsidad de la masturbacion que le estaba dando al joven aumentando asi la onda de placer en su cuerpo al tener una segunda y una tercercara eyaculacion. Kei a punto de sufrir un desmayo por el ardiente momento que la mujer le dio pudo sentir como sus labios eran fusionados con los de la mujer en un delicioso beso y al terminar la muejr le dijo:

-Confia en mi amor, voy a hacerte muy feliz y a enseñarte como amar a mi hija

Jadeando profundamente Kei solo pudo decir:

-Ma...Madre yo...Yo...-Finalmente cerro sus ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio por la enorme onda de placer que su cuerpo recibio y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, meintras que la mujer completamente excitada siguio masajeando suavemente el pene del jovencito y pensando en los maravillosos momentos que pasaria con el.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y bueno, continuamos con la historia. Agradesco a **Sakumo013** por su primer comentario en la historia y espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo, coemnatrios como los tuyos son los que me animan a continuar con la historia. Gracias y estamos en contacto amiga!

Proximo capitulo: Kei no puede creerlo, tener a una hermosa mujer que le va a cumplir todas sus fantasias sexuales ¿Que pasara?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Eran aproximadamnete las diez de la mañana Kei se encontraba bañandose y mientras se aseaba su mente estaba resumiendo los eventos que habia vivido desde ayer: El jamas imagino que su suegra seria una hermosa ujer y con un exhuberante y muy bien formado cuerpo, luego ella le habia permitido a el disfrutarla la noche anterior cuando el penso que ella era su amada profesora, pro lo que era mas increible: Hace menos de media hora !Ella le habia hecho una masturbacion con sus propia mano! Y al hacerlo le habia prometido que satisfaceria la mayor fantasia sexual que tenia con su hija: Ella le permitira que la penetrara por el ano y lo mas increible aun: El hecho de que le confesara que aun conservaba su _Virginidad anal_. Al recordar eso fue suficiente para que tuviera una enorme y ardiente ereccion y es que no era para menos, Kei pudo comprender aunque le fuera muy dificil de creer pero, el trasero de su suegra era mas apetecible y deseable que el de su amada profesora.

-!Ay Dios! ¿Que voy a hacer? Sera posible que ella en realidad me permita penetrarla...Por ahi.-Penso mientras pojia una mano cubriendo sus ojos y con la otra frotaba suavemente su erecto miembro.

-Amor a pesar de que estes joven no creo que sea recomendable que estes masturbando mucho-Le dijo una sensual voz que lo saco de sopeton de sus fantasias sexuales, Kei volteo para ver a la mujer producto de su excitacion estarlo viendo con una sonrisa, tan excitado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando ella entro al baño y movio la cortina para verlo.

-!AHH! !Madre!-Dijo Kei muerto de verguenza.

-Solo vine a decirte que ya lave tus bermudas y tus calzoncitos !Caray! Los dejastes muy empapados con tu semen-Dijo ella dandole una linda sonrisa, Kei completamente sonrojado le dijo con nervios:

-Este...Gracias madre, enseguida termino de bañarme.

-Te espero en la sala jovencito-Entonces le dijo a su Sistema femenino: Miruru ayuda a Kei a lavarle la espalda.

-!Nyaa!-Dijo la diminuta figura con falda y haciendole un saludo militar, Kei solo dio un suspiro de resignacion

Rato despues el jovencito salia de su cuarto usando un pantalon de mezclilla y una playera roja de manga corta, mientras que Miruru estaba encima de el secandole la cabellera con una toalla, vio a su suegra en la mesa de la sala sirviendole un vaso de jugo, ella le entrego el vaso y le dijo haciendole un guiño:

-Despues de esa ardiente eyaculacion nada mejor que un vaso de jugo refrescante para no deshidratarte.

Muerto de verguenza el jovencito tomo el vaso y dijo:

-Errr...Gracias madre.

Ella se sento en el sillon y lo invito a sentarse a su lado, con mucho nerviosismo el adolescente obedecio, Miruru finalmente se poso en el hombre de su dueña, Kei termino de tomar su jugo y entonces su hermosa suegra le dijo con un tono seductor mientras que con una mano acariciaba la cabellera de Kei:

-Bueno amor ¿Que quieres hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Que quieres _**hacerme**_?-Dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra y haciendo que Kei temblara y se pusiera color tomate. El entonces cerro sus ojos y tomo un fuerte suspiro y le dijo viendola con una seria mirada:

-Madre yo...¿En verdad me permitiras hacerte mis !Gulp! Fantasias sexuales?

Ella sonrio y con la mano que acariciaba el cabello del adolescente acaricio el menton de Kei y le dijo:

-Si amor, si tu quieres y si mi cuerpo te es lo suficientemente... atractivo

Kei temblando de excitacion le dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos:

-!Oh Dios! Madre, yo...No se que decirte, este, en realidad...Tengo miedo

Dandole una tierna mirada ella se acerco a el y le susurro al oido con voz seductora al tiempo que con su otra mano comenzaba a acariciarla su entrepierna:

-¿Pero por que amor? De acuerdo a lo que quieres hacer es **a mi **a quien va a **dolerle**.-Dijo enfatizando lo ultimo y haciendo que Kei quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Madre...Por favor, no digas eso, yo...En realidad si lo pensamos bien es una aberracion lo que quiero hacer y bueno mejor no...!MMMMMHHH!

Kei no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mujer le dio un apasionado beso en sus labios y en el proceso comenzo a introducirle su lengua hasta que comenzo a lamber la suya para despues comenzar a acariciarle su pene el cual se puso inmediatamente erecto y mandando al sorprendida jovencito directamente al cielo. El ardiente beso continuo y cuando Kei sintio desfallecer por falta de oxigeno la muejr lentamente rompio y el beso y sin ningun esfuerzo para hablar le dijo a Kei, el cual estaba respirando agitadamente y con sus sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Seguro amor? ¿No quieres desflorarme el ano? Creeme que yo lo deseo mas que tu, siempre pense que mi difunto esposo lo haria, pero el fue muy moralista y prudente en cuestion del sexo y eso me provoco una frustacion, por favor amorcito, complace a tu nueva madre ¿Si?-Termino dandole una mirada "Derrite corazones" que cimbro al jovencito en todo su ser y jadeando Kei le dijo:

-Ma...Madre...Ten misericordia de mi, si...Si quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Ella sonrio y le dio otro suave beso, despues tomo la cabeza de Kei y la coloco en sus muy bien formados senos, Kei feliz de la vida y con mas confianza abrazo a la mujer por su cintura y se relajo disfrutando la maravillosa sensacion de tener en su cabeza los senos de ella, Hatsuho sonriendo comenzo a acariciar amorosamente la cabellera de su futuro amante y asi se quedaron por un buen rato ante la mirada fija de Miruru.

Despues de 10 minutos la sensual mujer le dijo a su tierno yerno mientras seguia acariciando su cabellera:

-Bueno amor ¿Donde quieres hacerlo? ¿En la cama donde duermes con mi hija? ¿O tal vez en la sala o...En la pared donde estuvimos anoche?

Kei le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Madre, no quiero ofender a tu hija pero me estoy enamorando de ti

Ella sonrio y le dijo:

El sentimiento es mutuo amor, desde que mi hija me mando tu foto, me recordaste a mi difunto esposo, eres la viva imagen de el cuando era joven.

Y sin poder contenerse la pareja fusiono sus labios en un ardiente beso y vistos fijamente por el diminuto sistema operativo femenino, al terminar la mujer le dijo con voz seductora a Kei mientras que con un dedo acariciaba los temblorosos labios del jovencito.

-Entonces amor ¿Como me quieres penetrar? ¿Acostada o...De pie?

Kei quien estaba a punto de sentir una eyaculacion trago saliva y le dijo:

-Bu...Bueno madre si no te importara yo...Quisiera hacerte algo antes.

-¿Si? ¿Y que podria ser?-Dijo ella arquenado un ojo

-Bu..Bueno es una fantasia sexual.

-Mmmm...Ineresante ¿Y que es?-Dijo ahora jugando con sus dedos con el cabello de Kei. El trago saliva y le dijo:

-Este...Me gustaria verte usando un pantalo de mezclilla y bueno, que me permiteras acariciarte y besarte el trasero y bueno, si no te molesta que...Tambien que me dejaras frotar mi pene en tus...Gluteos.-Termino completamente sonrojado, ella sonrio divertida y penso:

_-!Ay Madre mia! Vaya si esta juventud de hoy en dia es muy calenturienta._

Y le dijo:

-Nada me haria mas feliz que complacerte pero...No tengo ropa de ese tipo-Dijo adoptando una pose pensativa

-¿Y si usas un pantalon de tu hija?

-!Oh! Gran idea amor ¿Donde esta la ropa de Mizuho?

-Vamos

Se levantaron y fueron al cuarto que compartian los "esposos"

-Aqui guarda la profesora sus ropas-Dijo Kei abriendo un ropero, Hatsuho sonrio cuando Kei llamaba a su esposa por "Profesora" y no por su nombre. Kei le entrego un pantalon:

-Bueno amor me lo voy a poner ¿Me ayudas?-Dijo ella haciendole un guiño.

-Errrr...No madre, pienso que si te veo semidesnuda voy a sufrir una eyaculacion y quiero dsifrutar mi excitacion bueno...Con el pantalon-Dijo sonrojado y jugando nervioso con sus dedos, ella sonrio y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Okey Sr. "Excitacion" sal y cuando este lista te llamo.

El adolescente asintio y salio y cerro la puerta, pego su espalda a la puerta, cerrro sus ojos y comenzo a frotar su pene con su mano derecha imaginando a su hermosa suegra con ese pantalon de mezclilla.

-Diosss! Ya me anda por ver como se le van a marcar sus nalgas usando ese pantalon-Penso temblando de excitacion, sin embargo cuando estaba disrutando esa imagen en su cerebro:

-!Upss! Kei, amor, creo que tengo un pequeño problema-Dijo la mujer de sus fantasias eroticas. Kei buscando recuerarse de su excitacion le dije:

-¿Que pasa madre?

-Entra por favor.

Kei abrio la puerta y lo que vio lo excito enormemente, su hermosa suegra estaba enfrente de el, tenia puesto los pantalones pero solo hasta sus caderas, kei pudo ver la pantaleta verde que ella usaba, pero lo que mas lo excito fue ver los vellos pubicos que salian de la prenda, tragando saliva le dijo:

-¿Que...Pasa madre?

Ella sonrio y le dijo riendose:

-¿Sabes? No me entran los pantalones de mi hija ¿Y sabes por que?

Kei suposo la respuesta epro como le daba verguenza decirlo nego con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirar a la mujer.

Ella aun sonriendo le dijo:

-Bueno, no me entra porque este gorda, simplemente !Porque tengo el culo mas grande que mi hija! !Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose, Kei quien ya tenia una enorme ereccion le dijo:

-Si...Creo que tienes razon. Yo...Bueno, no hay problema madre, si no se puede...

-Pero ¿Sabes? A mi gustaria tener esa fantasia sexual ¿No habra por aqui un centro comercial donde pueda comprarme un pantalon a mi medida?-Dijo ella dandole una coqueta sonrisa.

-Errr...Si madre, a unas cuantas estaciones del metro esta el centro comercial Yodobashi ahi podriamos ir si quieres.

-Perfecto amor, Bueno deja ponerme mi falda y vamos ¿Si?

Con una sonrisa Kei asintio y salio del cuarto, minutos despues la mujer salio usando su larga falda color cafe se acerco a el y puso su mano derecha en su hombro.

-Kei amor, mira honestamente quiero sentir esa sensacion de que me toques y acaricies usando ese pantalon pero...Si ya estas muy urgido, lo hacemos de una vez. Tu decides- Le dijo mirando fijamente su entrepierna, Kei bajo su mirada y se sonrojo al ver la enorme ereccion que obresalia de sus pantalones, se cubrio con ambas manos su ereccion y le dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Errr...No madre, yo tambien quiero tener esa fantasia contigo !Ja, ja!

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Bueno, entonces esperamos a que se "tranquilize" tu amigo y nos vamos ¿Ok?

Kei avergonzado solo asintio con la cabeza. Cinco minutos despues le dijo timidamente a la mujer:

-Madre...Estoy listo

-Si amor vamos. Mmmmm...¿Sabes? Caundo venia para aca estaba leyendo algunas ¿como podria llamarlos? "Costumbres" que tienen ustedes los terricolas cuando van en ese aparato que ustedes llaman "metro".

-¿Si?-Dijo Kei desconcertado.

Ella se acerco a el por la espalda y lo abrazo, Kei temblo al sentir los duros senos de la mujer pegarse a su espalda, entonces ella acerco sus labios a un oido de Kei y le dijo en tono seductor:

-¿Es verdad que a ustedes les gusta manosear a las mujeres cuando el vagon del metro va repleto de gente?

Kei abrio muy grande sus ojos y su boca al escuchar lo que ella le dijo iba a decir algo pero ella susurro nuevamente a su oido:

-¿No te gustaria hacermelo? Creo que seria una experiencia excitante para ambas ¿No crees?-Dijo ella y entonces le dio un beso en su oido, Kei trago saliva y temblando de la excitacion al imaginarse manoseando a su hermosa suegraa en un vagon repleto de gente giro su cabeza y con miedo le dijo:

-¿En...Verdad me permitirias hacerlo madre?

-Si amor, claro, solo si tu lo deseas.

-Gracias madre, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-Dijo el dandole una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzo a besarlo en su cuello al tiempo que con su mano derecha comenzaba a manosear el pene del jovencito el cual ya estaba erecto y mientras lo hacia le dijo:

-Amor, recuerda que esto sera nuestro secreto, no quiero arruinar el matrimonio de mi hija.

Jadeando y con sus ojos cerrados Kei dijo con algunos problemas:

-Si...Madre...Lo que tu digas.

Y asi se quedaron disfrutando el uno del otro por un rato y siempre siendo vistos por el diminuto sistema operativo de la mujer.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y bueno despues de siglos continuamos con la historia. Un agradecimiento a **Astaroth The ****killer****, Sakumo013 y a sgayle51**por tener esta historia en su lista de favoritos. Astaroth gracias por tus comentarios y bueno, despues de ver el capitulo donde aparece por primera vez la madre de Mizuho y el OVA fueron los que me inspiraron a realizar el Fic. Un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Prosmi capitulo: La hermosa Hatsuho sigue excitando al maximo a su timido e ingenio yerno ¿Que pasara en el metro?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Tomados de la mano Kei y su nueva "Madre" salieron del departamento Kei por mucho que lo intentara no podia dejar de sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazon al saber que dentro de poco podria estar manoseando a esa hermosa mujer en un vagon del metro atestado de gente. De reojo la vio usando su falda larga que le cubria hasta sus tobillos y una blusa verde sin mangas y que se almodaba perfectamente a sus senos haciendolos relucir de una manera esplenderosa. sin embargo al tocarle la luz la delgada tela de la falda esta se hacia traslucida mostrando las silueta de sus hermosas y largas piernas, el trago saliva y trato de controlar el ardor que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna.

-¿Esta lejos la estacion del metro amor?-Dijo ella sacandolo de sus fantasias eroticas.

-¿Eh? !Ah no! No, madre...Esta a solo dos cuadras de aqui-Dijo Kei apuntando a una direccion. Ella asintio y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar, el cual era un ir y salir de gente en ese lugar. La mujer sonrio de manera picara y le dijo a Kei al tiempo que pretaba suavemente su mano y lo miraba de reojo:

-Mmmm...Vaya si hay mucha gente ¿Sabes? Pienso que vamos a estar muy apretados en el vagon del metro ¿No crees?

Kei trago saliva ante lo que le dijo la bella mujer y dandole a entender a que se referia con eso y con muchos problemas y temblando de la excitacion solo atino a asintir con la cabeza y darle una muy nerviosa sonrisa. Entraron al lugar y ella dijo al ver la cantidad de señalamientos completamente confundida:

-¿Por donde amor?

-Por aqui madre, tenemos que subir por esa escalera electrica.

Ella asintio y fueron a la escalera mecanica la cual tenia un señalamiento que decia "Hacia la Estacion Yodobashi". La escalera eran angosta de modo que Hatsuho subio primero y Kei se puso detras de ella, asi, mientras subian la luz del dia paso por la falda de la mujer haciendola traslucida y mostrandole a Kei nuevamente la silueta de las piernas de ella pero ademas le mostro la silueta de las nalgas de ella y Kei con asombro pudo notar que la pantaleta que la mujer usaba era de tipo tanga y dejando al descubierto una muy buena parte de sus gluteos, Kei sintio morirse y de plano ya no pudo evitar tener una enorme ereccion la cual la cubrio disimuladamente con su mano derecha. Al llegar al nivel superior de la estacion la mujer sonrio al ver de reojo como el jovencito estaba algo encorvado y poniendo su mano derecha en su entrepierna, ella lo abrazo por su cintura y le susurro al oido:

-Tranquilizate amor, adentro del vagon podras hacerme lo que quieras.

Kei sintio que las piernas le temblaban y solo pudo darle una timida sonrisa.

Finalmente el metro llego y al abrirse las puertas la gente comenzo a entrar y a salir al mismo tiempo, como pudieron la pareja entro tomados fuertemente por las manos, finalmente la mujer pudo sujetarse de un tubo horizontal que estaba a un lado de una pared del vagon y Kei quedo pegada atras de ella (Algo que buscaba el jovencito) y timidamente le dijo a su "Madre" al oido:

-Ma...Madre ¿Puedo abrazarte por tu ...Cintura? Digo, para no, este, caerme.

Ella le dio una linda sonrisa y asintio, Kei muerto de excitacion y nerviosismo tomo por su cintura a la sensual mujer con su brazo derecho, la gente que seguia entrando empujo a Kei y este sin poder evitarlo pego su pene contra el trasero de la mujer y al sentir en esa parte de su anatomia el carnoso trasero de la mujer inmediatamente se puso erecto y ahciendo que la mujer abriera sus ojos y boca al sentir en la division de sus nalgas el duro tronco de carne de su yerno. Las puertas del vagon se cerraron y el aprato comento a moverse y con el movimeinto y los empujones de la gente Kei sintio morirse de felicidad al poder frotar su erecto miembro contra las nalgas de su hermosa y nueva "Madre". Apreto y mordio sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer por la maravillosa sensacion que sentia su pene al frotarse con esas apetecibles carnes, por su parte la bella mujer solo cerro sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, relajo su cuerpo y pego mas sus nalgas al miembro de su pequeño amor y se dispuso a disfrutar la maravillosa sensacion que sentia en su trasero, Kei con mas confianza aumento ligeramente la presion del abrazo en la cintura de ella y suavemente comenzo a frotar con mas intensidad su miembro contra las divinas carnes de la mujer, timidamente beso el cuello de la mujer y le sususrro al oido:

-Gracias Madre, por darme esta felicidad.

Ella no le contesto, pero comenzo a acariciar el brazo que la abrazaba con su mano derecha dandole a entender al jovencito que el sentimeinto era mutuo. Y asi, el aparato siguio su marcha, seria un viaje algo largo en el cual el joven Kusanagui hubiera deseado que durara mucho pero mucho tiempo y con laidea que muy pronto podria introducir su miembro en el diminuto orifico que se encontraba en las division de las nalgas de ella hizo incremantar su ardor en su erecto miembro, por su parte ella no pudo tener una ligera sensacion de temor al comprender que muy pronto ese enorme y duro tronco de carne lo tendria dentro de su ano y penso:

_-Dioses de la galaxia, denme fuerzas para soportar cuando llegue el momento en que este jovencito me empale._

Continuara...

Y un eterno agradecimiento a las gentes que me pidieron continuar con esta historia y que prometo tratar de terminarla antes de que finalice el año.


End file.
